megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2
Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, known as in Japan, is the fourth game in the ''Mega Man Legacy Collection series and is a collection from the Mega Man X series that, alongside Mega Man X Legacy Collection, was released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam) on July 24, 2018 while in Japan it was released on July 26, 2018. The game is available for purchase as either a solo purchase in digital format or physical format for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch that was released in Japan only. This game is also available as a dual purchase for both physical release or a digital bundle pack (excluding the Nintendo eShop) alongside Mega Man X Legacy Collection. In the case of the Switch dual release however, similar to the previous Legacy Collection releases, only Mega Man X Legacy Collection has a physical cartridge, while this game was given a code for a free digital download, similar to Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. Games *''Mega Man X5'' *''Mega Man X6'' *''Mega Man X7'' *''Mega Man X8'' Extras *The collections include feature galleries with illustrations, music, videos, and merchandise. **Unlike the previous Legacy Collection releases, the music gallery options have been improved. Players now have the option if they want to loop through each music track or not, along with the option to loop through all the music tracks for that specific game or the entire collection. ***All the music tracks exclusive to this collection are given its own section. ***The only difference between the English and Japanese releases of the Music Player for this game are the addition of the original X5-''X8'' opening/ending songs in the Japanese release and the new opening/ending themes for X6 and X7 in the English release. *The Day of Σ OVA that was originally part of the Mega Man Maverick Hunter X release is available. * The ability to switch between the English and Japanese like in Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. One notable difference is the ability to switch them by pressing a button based on the controller rather than going to an options menu. * A brand new mode titled X Challenge, which is a challenge-based mini-game that allows the player to fight two bosses (Mavericks or Fortress Bosses) from the SNES or PS1 X Games (X1-X6) at the same time. Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 uses X Challenge Volume 2, and the third and final match from each Stage is exclusive to this version. Additionally, clearing every stage on Hard mode unlocks a secret final battle with Ultimate Armor X and Awakened Zero. This secret battle will allow the player to be restored to 100% upon entry, but unlike a normal challenge, the game will go straight to the credits after the battle whether the player wins or loses. **In addition Ultimate Armor X can also transform into the Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor, and Shadow Armor to perform different attacks. Also if X is defeated first, Awakened Zero will transform into Black Zero for the remainder. In addition, both characters gain access to additional special weapons/techniques from X4-X6 when the other character is defeated first. *High-resolution option to apply a filter for Mega Man X5 and X6, and HD visuals for Mega Man X7 and X8. *Much like with Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 each game has its own background frame. While each game only has one background frame, the player is now capable of accessing any of the background frames for all the games in the collection (X5-X8) regardless of which one is being played, along with the one from X Challenge, and two hidden unlockable frames (one for clearing any of the four games, and one for getting 50% of the Hunter Medals). * Much like with the Challenges 2 from the original release of Mega Man 10, regular challenges are available in the form of Hunter Medals and earning these in most versions excluding the Nintendo Switch version will earn the player trophies/achievements. * When the credits for Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 are accessed from the Options in the main menu, it allows the player to play as X (based around gameplay from Mega Man X6) through the majority of the credits and be able to attack the credits, similar to the crossover game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (excluding the official Capcom ones that are colored in a dark blue/yellow context). If enough is destroyed, sound effects will occur and eventually a music note will appear. If the player can do this before the switch over to the last part of the credits, a musical composition called Re: Future will occur. **Though Re: Future can be seen in the Music Player, only the instrumental version can be listened to. Version Differences *A new gameplay option known as "Rookie Hunter Mode" is added to help inexperienced players. This mode works similar to the Super Armor option from Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 of cutting down damage. In addition, the new mode can also prevent instant death from pits and spikes.Siliconera: Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 & 2 Has A New ‘Rookie Hunter’ Mode As it is a new feature and not part of the games' original release, Rookie Hunter Mode can also be turned on/off anytime. *The English names of the Mavericks from Mega Man X5 had their names changed to be direct translations of their original Japanese names. In the original English release, their names were inspired by the band Guns N' Roses. This change was previously considered for the Mega Man X Collection, but was dropped.GameSpot: Mega Man Undoes One Of Its Weirdest Choices With New X Collection *Any mention of the name "Octopardo" in X5 has been changed to "Octopus". *In X5, "Cristal" Ball typo from Enigma parts was fixed. *Much like with Mega Man 8 ''Japanese version in Western versions of ''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, the Japanese songs from the opening and endings have been removed (likely due to copyright issues) when using these games in Japanese for the Worldwide console/PC (via Steam) releases. **The opening and ending vocal themes of X6 "The Answer" and "I.D.E.A" have been removed in the American version, with two new instrumental tracks known as "The Crisis Continues" and "End of File" replacing them. **A new instrumental track known as "Break Out" is used for the X7 ending theme. In the original release, while the Japanese version had the song Lazy Mind, the North American version removed the vocal theme and converted it into an instrumental track instead. ***However, when playing X6 or X7 in the English version for the Japanese release on one of the console releases, the opening and ending themes of both games are the same as the original North American release as the new music tracks were created exclusively for the new English release only. ***In the Steam (Worldwide) release, all opening/ending music will always be the North American version; even the original Japanese narration in X6 opening FMV has been removed when switching both game language and main menu language to Japanese. *Load times for both X7 and X8 have been improved. *Aluce's cigar is removed from the Japanese version of X7. *The glitches from the original X8 release of the maximum medals glitch and the glitch with Zero's Rasetsusen technique have been fixed. *The original codes for unlocking gameplay features from the original PS1 and PS2 versions (excluding X7) are retained for the re-release with the buttons from the non-Playstation controllers from the Nintendo Switch, XBox One, and Steam versions following the same fundamentals as the PS4 version. One example is ZL replacing L2 and ZR replacing R2 for the Switch version. *Final Sigma W's flash after being hit is different. *Much like the X Legacy Collection Vol.1, the attract demonstrations featured in the original release of X5 and X6 are removed. This is probably because a new-recorded attract demonstration is already featured in the music player function. *The Select + Start soft reset method in the original PlayStation release of X5 and X6 has been removed. *The misspelled Japanese cast names are fixed in the Japanese version of X6. Achievements These are the achievements obtained from collecting Hunter Medals for all versions of Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. Completing these achievements on most versions excluding the Switch will also earn the player trophies/achievement points. Oddly, two of these have inaccurate descriptions, with additional requirements not listed in the game itself. For the Playstation 4 version only, players who have earned all the trophies by completing all of the Hunter Medal challenges can earn another trophy based on the highest trophy class, the Platinum class, as a reward for mastering the game. Gallery MMXLCLogo2.jpg|English logo Rockman X Anniversary Collection 2 logo.png|Japanese logo. MMXLCMain.jpg|Promo art. MMXLCMainAlt.jpg|Japanese combo release cover art. MMXLCMainENG.png|English combo release cover art. MM30thAnniversaryBundle.jpeg|''Mega Man 30th Anniversary Bundle'' digital release. Videos Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 Announce Trailer 『ロックマンX アニバーサリー コレクション1+2』プロモーション映像 Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 Launch Trailer Trivia *The release from the two collections marks the first time the Mega Man X series was released on an Xbox system and also the first time that the PS2 releases of Mega Man X7 and X8 were released on a Nintendo system. The PS1 releases of Mega Man X4-X6 were part of the previous Mega Man X Collection, which was released on the Nintendo GameCube. **This also marks the first time that Mega Man X7 ''has been re-released since its original release, as it wasn't ported to the PS3 as a PSOne/PS2 classic in any region unlike ''X4, X5, X6, ''and ''X8. **This also marks the first time that Mega Man X8 ''has been re-released in physical format. *Both games are rated T for Teen by the ESRB and 12 by PEGI, making them the first two ''Mega Man games to have a rating over E10+ (for Everyone 10+) and 7. They would later be followed in this rating by the Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, which like the X series is also a Legacy Collection re-release, and were also rated E and E10+ (Mega Man ZX Advent) in their original releases only. *This and Mega Man X Legacy Collection are the first PlayStation-released games in the series to include the Platinum trophy, the PlayStation Network's highest-ranked trophy, which is only rewarded to players who have collected all the other trophies and therefore have mastered the game. *This and Mega Man X Legacy Collection celebrates the 30th anniversary of the Mega Man series since its introduction in 1987. However, only the Japanese release also celebrates the 25th anniversary of the Mega Man X series since its introduction in 1993, *This and Mega Man X Legacy Collection are the only Nintendo Switch releases that do not use Amiibo support. External links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rxac/ Rockman X Anniversary Collection official site] *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/mega-man-x-legacy-collection-2-switch Nintendo's official site] *[https://store.steampowered.com/app/743900/Mega_Man_X_Legacy_Collection_2__X___2/ Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 on Steam] References Category:Mega Man X series games Category:Computer games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Remakes and collections